Vertigo
by wooster182
Summary: My first slash fic. Not very hardcore. Starts out with a crush on Wilson. Begins somewhere during S4. Some S3 spoilers.
1. TGIF

He woke up with a start and stared at the ceiling. He immediately knew where he was, but he had always been a light sleeper. He wasn't ready to look over at Wilson lying next to him. He could hear him snoring lightly into the pillow.

Slowly and quietly getting out of bed, he wondered what Wilson would say in the morning, what h_e _would say in the morning. Would they make eggs and read the paper together? He chuckled to himself at the thought.

As he limped to the bathroom, he started thinking about his father. Part of him wished he could tell him how good it felt to screw a guy. He could see the look on the arrogant bastard's face.

He took a piss and then went to the sink. As he washed his hands, he looked in the mirror. He liked what he saw back. For the first time, well since that one time in college, he felt free. He knew it was a cliché, and he knew he could fall in love with women—he had once before—but this felt pure.

He thought about Cameron. She would have a bigger conniption than his father if she found out about this. What would she think? Would she still want him? A small smile tugged at his lips when he theorized that it might even make her want him more. She'd tried to "fix" him, to make him want her more than Wilson.

Going back into the dark bedroom, he stood there for a moment looking at Wilson. As Wilson turned over, his dark hair brushing across his face, he knew that Cameron would lose out.

He thought back to what started this six hours ago. It had been a long day. Their patient had almost died. Everyone else had already left. Standing in the conference room in the dark, he had an impulse. Maybe it was from the dream he had that morning. He had woken up with one hell of a—well, in any case, it was Wilson's fault.

Following the impulse, he stepped outside to the balcony. He saw Wilson at his desk, pen in his hand. He wondered what his hand felt like. After all of the years he had known him, he had only shaken his hand once—the first time he met him—and it wasn't enough to really know what that hand could do, how it would feel against his skin.

Having no idea what he was going to say, he knocked on the door. He knew he could never tell Wilson what he wanted, what he was feeling. He would laugh, if not punch him in the face and his life as he knew it would change drastically. He resigned himself to small talk when he saw Wilson smile at him and wave him in.

The man had a beautiful smile, but he reminded himself not to stare at his mouth.

Wilson sat down his pen. "How's your patient?"

"Alive." He stood there awkwardly and knew from the wrinkle in Wilson's brow that he was awkward, too. "She woke up from her coma about an hour ago."

Wilson nodded congratulations. "You're diagnosis was right. Again."

This time he nodded. "Yeah."

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Wilson asked. It was his day off, too.

"I'd like to sleep in." He looked around the office. He had memorized everything in Wilson's office, from the color of highlighter in his pen cup to the _Vertigo_ poster on the wall. He smiled, realizing that Wilson always had reminded him a little of Jimmy Stewart.

Wilson smiled offhandedly and looked at him. "Sounds like you're looking for someone to keep you up tonight." Jokingly, he asked, "Got anyone in mind?"

Not being able to control it, his eyes trained on Wilson's. The room closed in as neither looked away.

Wilson looked away at the window as he said a quiet, "Oh."

"I wasn't planning on telling you," he said. He looked anywhere but at Wilson. If he believed in therapists, he would have a crap load to tell her on Monday.

"When did this happen?" Wilson stood up, came around his desk and sit down on the edge. They were only a few feet away from each other.

He was having a hard time breathing. "I've always, uh, thought you were," he stammered. Screw it, he thought. His hand shot out, grabbing a surprised Wilson's head. Wilson had to hold onto to the other man's waist for fear of losing balance. His fingers wrapped around Wilson's soft brown hair and he pulled him towards him. Their mouths crashed together too hard and both winced in pain.

But neither let go.

They kissed timidly at first. He wanted to know how Wilson would react. To his relief, Wilson made the first move, dipping his tongue into his mouth. Wilson raised his hand to the other's head, pressing him even closer so that he could deepen the kiss.

Wilson pulled back and looked at the other man. "Are you sure about this, Chase?"

Chase smiled and yanked slightly on Wilson's hair. "I think you can call me Robert now."

Without saying another word, both left the hospital and got into Wilson's car. It took all of their will not to touch each other in the car, but both knew that the wait would be deliciously painful.

And they were right. As soon as they got into the apartment, Wilson pushed him against the front door. He took Chase's earlobe in his mouth and tugged hard with his teeth. Chase cried out and Wilson let go of his ear. Chase shoved him against the wall behind them, knocking a picture of Chase's mother off the wall. Chase kissed him again, his tongue teasing Wilson's as it slid in and out of his mouth.

Wilson moaned. "Where's your damn bedroom?"

Chase walked backwards, guiding Wilson as they literally ripped clothes off of each other. Both had been expected all of their lives to be safe, responsible. Neither had realized how much they had needed to be wild, to do something only they knew about.

Once in the bedroom, Chase tripped over a chair, causing him to limp over to the bed. Wilson pushed him onto the bed, leaned over and took off Chase's pants. Chase helped him with his buckle and soon both were naked.

Wilson was bending over on top of Chase when he stopped himself. Bracing himself with his arms on either side of Chase, his deep brown eyes stared into Chase's. "What is this?"

Chase in all of his innocence, brushed a strand of golden hair from his face and panting, said, "It's more than a fuck."

Wilson smiled and ducked his head for a quick kiss before he turned Chase around.

There was no top and bottom, dominate and subservient in this relationship. Wilson would take Chase first, but without saying anything, they knew Chase would take him after.

Chase stood there now in the dark, watching Wilson sleep. He had always been attracted to him, but he didn't know how much until that day House had hit him. Wilson had been there. For him. No one else had done that. Not once in his life. Not for him.

Chase got back into bed and quickly fell asleep.

He knew Wilson would be there in the morning.

TBC


	2. The Next Morning

Notes: This story is mainly about Chase, so it will flashback from his teens to now. I think this will also probably be Huddy. And maybe even Cam/OC.

Chapter 2

_Chase poured orange juice into a tall glass. He nearly slammed the glass on the counter, causing the juice to slosh onto his hand and the tile. He knew that his mother would soon mix it with vodka. _

_He made two pieces of toast and smeared them with jelly. He stuck one in his mouth as he put the other on a plate next to the orange juice. That's all he had time to eat and he knew it was all his mother would want to eat. Plus, they didn't have the money for much more. _

_Popping his head into his mother's bedroom, he saw that she was still passed out. She wouldn't wake up for at least another three hours. _

_Looking at the clock, he saw that it was almost 6:00. He had to get a shower and get ready for swimming practice before school._

_In the bathroom, he stripped down and turned on the faucet. He liked hot water, almost scalding beating down on his skin. He wiped his hand over his hair, which was cut close to the scalp for swimming. His mother often complained that he ruined his looks, that he no longer reminded her of his beautiful father._

_Standing under the water, he put his head down, his hands holding his weight on either side of the shower walls. _

_He wept. _

Chase was humming in the shower as he washed his long hair. He had been surprised that he had woken up before Wilson, having assumed that he was a lighter sleeper like him.

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack. He had always hated this apartment. It was tiny, quiet. Now he was humming in his bathroom. Letting out a sigh, he realized that it just didn't seem as small and lonely anymore.

Shutting out the light, he wrapped the towel around himself and went into the bedroom. Rain was beating a song across the window. Chase smiled as he watched an amazingly zonked out Wilson lying on his back, his head back and his mouth wide open.

Chase dropped the wet towel on the floor and slid, naked, back on top of the bed. He stretched out on top of Wilson, the comforter and sheets between them. Nuzzling Wilson's neck with his nose, he ran one hand through Wilson's hair and the other down his thigh.

Wilson stirred…in more places than one…causing Chase to chuckle with possessive pride. Licking Wilson's neck just underneath his ear, wet strands of hair tickled Wilson's cheek and droplets of water fell onto his mouth.

Wilson licked the water off of his lips. He didn't open his eyes yet. He was taking too much pleasure in smelling Chase's warm, clean scent and touching his damp shoulders. Sliding one hand down Chase's smooth back, he grinned, realizing Chase was naked. He moved his hand between him and Chase and found that Chase was just as hard as he. "Good morning," Wilson said, finally opening his eyes. He started to pull the blankets away to allow full freedom.

"No," he said roughly. Then he looked into Wilson's eyes and with that honey filled accent, he whispered, "Not yet."

Chase lifted both of Wilson's hands above his head and held them there with one hand. Wilson caressed that hand with his thumb as Chase cupped his head with his other hand and kissed him. Wilson moaned as Chase teased him by licking the tips of Wilson's lips. Chase kept Wilson's head down so that he couldn't follow him. Wilson had to wait for each of Chase's kisses. Chase dipped his tongue into his mouth, flicking the tip of Wilson's tongue. Then he bit Wilson's bottom lip and pulled. Wilson sucked in a breath, afraid he might die from the eroticism and torture of the moment.

Chase stopped so that Wilson would look at him again. When he did, Chase asked, "Do you want me to kiss you?"

Wilson panted. "Yes."

Chase leaned in, tricking Wilson into thinking that he was about to kiss him. A hair away from his mouth, Chase whispered, "Do you want me to fuck you?" Then he dug his hips into Wilson's and rotated, rubbing himself against Wilson's body.

Wilson's eyed rolled back into his head. "Yes," he hissed between clinched teeth.

Chase ducked down and nipped Wilson's bare shoulder. Then he rubbed his check against Wilson's soft hair until he found his ear and gruffly said, "Beg me."

Wilson had never been teased like this in his life. He had always been told he was pretty good in bed but he was definitely learning a lesson today. Chase was the most skilled and exciting lover he had ever had.

Wilson tried to regain his breath and he bent his legs underneath the blankets so that Chase was now straddling him. He squeezed Chase closer to him with his thighs and then he moved his hand just slightly enough so that he was twirling his thumb in Chase's palm. He said, "Please, Robert. I'm begging you." His brown eyes pleaded with Chase's. Had Chase been less aroused he would have detected that Wilson's eyes were pleading for more than just sex. "Please," he said, squeezing his legs upward even more.

Chase was surprised at Wilson's skill as well. Letting go of Wilson's hands, he ripped the blankets from underneath them, spread Wilson's legs and took him. Wilson wrapped his hands around Chase's head, running his hands though his hair and down his neck while Chase kissed him as deeply as he could.

Neither had noticed that it had stopped raining.

………………………………………………

Cuddy was shaking. She cursed herself for being so nervous. But she knew deep down that she should be. Today was going to determine whether she would be a mother or not.

Most patients didn't get to see Dr. Austin on Saturdays but he was a friend way back from her days of interning. He had become an OB/GYN and was doing her the favor of being her doctor.

She stood outside of the practice, twisting her purse straps between her fingers. Taking a deep breath, she went inside and to the receptionist. After waiting for a few minutes, she was ushered into the doctor's office.

"Hi, Lisa. How are you today?" He shook her hand and then sat back behind his desk again.

She smiled weakly. "I've been better, Christian." She sat down across from him.

He paused before he started to speak.

She saw his lips turn just slightly into a frown. She couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes. She knew what was coming.

"I'm sorry, Lisa. Our attempts haven't been successful. It is my opinion as your doctor and as your friend that you try other avenues. There's always adoption."

She nodded and stood up. She shook his hand and even thanked him, trying to swallow over the lump in her throat.

Once she got back into her car, she wept.

………………………………………

House sat in the bleachers spinning his cane between his fingers. It was almost noon. Wilson was supposed to meet him at the fair grounds for the all day Monster Truck Rally an hour ago.

He wondered where he was. Had he finally found someone more interesting? Someone that was actually happy and well adjusted? Had he met a woman?

He harrumphed. Had he met a woman, it wouldn't last long. He'd cheat on her soon.

As least he hadn't gone after Cuddy. House's equilibrium would have completely collapsed.

But he had felt that equilibrium slipping with each passing month anyway. Ever since that damn Tritter debacle. Wilson trusted him less and less now. Cuddy refused to be seen with him in public. Neither told him as much as they once did. That gleam they both got in their eyes at House's antics had dulled.

He called Cuddy with his cell. The child in him delighted in the hope he would wake her up. It was Saturday; maybe she slept in. And he wanted to bug her about a patient.

He got her voicemail. His mood got even darker.

No Wilson. No Cuddy.

What if he had been wrong? What if Wilson really had gone after Cuddy and didn't tell him? She wanted a baby. House knew Wilson was fantastic in bed and winced at the thought.

Standing up, he limped down the bleachers.

He had to do something. He had to stop this. Now.

TBC


	3. Tough Questions

Chapter 3

House got off his bike and headed for the hotel. Once in Wilson's hallway, he took the bottle of Vicodin from his pocket and popped two pills into his mouth. Standing outside of his room, he banged on the door. No one answered, so he looked into the peep hole.

He envisioned Cuddy and Wilson in various sexual positions, each one more explicit than the one before it. Taking his wallet from his back pocket, he grabbed the hotel key that he had quite easily convinced Wilson he might need in case of emergency. "Sucker," he said as he opened the door.

But looking around the immaculately clean room, which the maids had yet to even clean, he wondered if he was the sucker.

There was no briefcase. No open condom packets in the trashcan. No droplets of water in the shower.

Wilson had not come home that night.

Limping to the bed, he picked up the remote and sat down on the soft, expensive mattress. He stretched out his legs, which were attached to fair grounds-mud-covered tennis shoes.

He flipped through the channels and was content in staying in the room until Wilson came back. And then he would grill him with every question that came to mind.

After two minutes he stood up. He tossed the remote onto the bed, leaving the television on, and walked out of the room.

He needed to find Cuddy.

………………………………………

Chase washed two plates, forks, and cups in only his boxers as Wilson cooked them breakfast in Chase's only clean skillet.

Wilson looked at him over his shoulder. "Do you ever use your dishwasher?" he asked with a smile, stirring the scrambled eggs.

Chase scrubbed a stain off of a plate as he said, "I don't have a lot of plates and things." His hands stilled and he looked at the suds in the sink. "I don't need a lot. It's just me."

Wilson shut off the flame to the stove and without saying a word, came behind Chase and put his hands on Chase's hips. He kissed the back of his neck.

Chase handed him a plate. Wilson dried it off and put half of the eggs onto the plate. He did the same with the next plate while Chase poured orange juice into the two glasses.

They sat down across from each other at the counter. Chase looked him up and down.

Wilson noticed and choked on his orange juice. "What is it?"

Chase took a bite of his eggs and then said, "I've always heard that seeing a woman in your shirt the morning after is hot." He looked again at Wilson who was wearing Chase's shirt from last night because he couldn't find his own and a pair of boxers. He leaned over the counter and said in a conspiratorial voice, "I think this is much hotter."

Wilson actually blushed and then looked at Chase's bare chest and arms. "And what about you? Do you work out _every_ day?"

Wilson noticed that Chase's facial expression changed. He no longer looked playful. His eyes hazed over in lost thought. Wilson thought he looked peaceful, prideful.

"I swim everyday. At a gym downtown."

"Is it like a hobby?"

Chase shook his head and turned, looking out the window. "I've done it since I was a kid."

Wilson lifted his chin. Somehow he knew what Chase was telling him. "Since your dad left."

Chase twirled his fork in his hand. "Yeah," he said quietly.

Wilson sat his fork down and put his hands together. "I volunteer at a soup kitchen every other Sunday."

Chase's head spun back to Wilson, his forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Am I supposed to understand this segue?"

Wilson put his lips together in that explaining way of his. "I go every other Sunday in hopes of finding my brother. He's homeless and I hope every time that I'll see him. That I'll finally know that he's alive." Chase's eyebrows rose. He had no idea. Wilson continued, "I know it's not the same thing as your swimming, but we all have something."

They finished their breakfast in silence. Wilson handed him his plate and Chase put it into the sink. With his arms braced against the counter, Chase asked, "Are you in love with House?"

………………………………………

House watched as Cuddy pulled up to her house. He was sitting on her front step, his chin innocently resting on his chin. But he sat up straight when he saw that she was nearly in flight to get inside.

"What are you doing here, House?" she choked out as she went right past him and stumbled to get her key inside the lock.

He followed her to the door. "Are you upset?" he asked teasingly. "Were they all out of those frilly low-cut blouses you love so much at Kinky Doctors R Us?"

She tilted her head away from him so that her black curls hid her face. "House, I swear to you that I'll fire your ass if you don't get off of this porch."

He lifted his cane to her shoulder and nudged her. She looked up at him and he saw that she had been crying for a while. Mascara streaked her face and her bottom lip looked swollen from maybe biting it.

Or injuring it, he thought quickly. Thoughts flashed through his head of her and Wilson together. What if there had been an accident? Wilson had not come home and he apparently wasn't here. Where the hell was he?

"You're crying," he said brusquely. "Why?"

She opened the door and let it swing back, knowing that he would walk in behind her. "What do you care, House?"

"Who said that I don't care?"

She spun on her heel and lifted her hands in frustration. "You do. All of the time!"

He bent his head in concession. "Well, yeah, I guess I do. But that doesn't mean I'm not interested."

In a few quick strides, she was standing close, looking up at him. "And that's all anyone is to you right?" she asked, venom and anger and hurt in her eyes. "We're all just interests. Puzzles for the Great Dr. House to play with and put together."

He looked right at her with those sharp blue eyes. He couldn't defend himself. She was simply echoing what he always preached to everyone else.

She shifted her weight so that she was leaning on her right foot, making her a few inches closer to his face. "Well, here's another puzzle piece for you. I was just told twenty minutes ago that I will most probably never have children of my own. That my doctor doesn't _recommend_ it."

"Do you want to hit me?" House said almost too loudly and suddenly in the still room.

She blinked and squinted her eyes. "What?"

"I've found that patients often want to hit me and they seem to feel better after they do." He lifted his chin so that she could swing at him. "If you hurt me, you've taken an oath to patch me back up."

She looked at him for a few moments before she began to cry again. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket tightly and buried her head into his chest.

House knew she just needed a warm body to hold onto. She wasn't hugging him. She didn't need him.

But as she continued to hold on, he put his hand on the small of her back and listened to her cry.

TBC


	4. Sex and Rum

Notes: I've had a question about the relationships in this story. It is primarily about Chase and Wilson, especially Chase, but I do also plan to explore a relationship between House and Cuddy and there will also be a side story about Cameron. If that's for you, please enjoy!

Also, I felt obligated to say that I in no way support unsafe sex and condoms should always be used. I just don't write the action into the story because it would be difficult and awkward to say in each love scene.

Chapter 4

Cuddy watched as tea particles dissolved in the hot cup of water. She seriously thought about mixing it with rum. Her dad had taught her to drink as a young woman when they would go to a local bar to watch baseball games together. He had always told her that he wanted her to be able to drink any man under the table, and she could most of the time. She let out a sigh, realizing she wouldn't have those familial memories with a child of her own. Leaving the rum bottle in the cabinet, she went into the living room.

House had soon left after she had humiliatingly sobbed into his arms. What snide little quip would he have for her on Monday morning?

Setting down her tea on a table, she sat down on the couch and read her mail. She couldn't concentrate on the prices of her bills and the letter she received from her sister.

She was barren.

Her thoughts drifted back to House. He had never told her why he was there. She wondered why she even cared why he was there. Greg House was a pain in the ass and he was probably only there to pain her ass more than usual. The man needed a hobby.

He had been so kind to her last year when she was getting injections. She shrugged, figuring that he had done so probably out of relief that she didn't want to date Wilson. Sometimes, those two were just too close to each other. She laughed at the thought that maybe they were gay. It would certainly explain a few things.

No, she told herself. She knew House wasn't gay. He had been in love with Stacy and most probably still was. His heart would always be wrapped in Stacy.

Stacy. A part of her, a small part, hated Stacy. The woman irritated her. She knew it wasn't Stacy's fault. Cuddy actually did like the woman, but had Stacy not met House nearly a decade ago, Cuddy's life may have been completely different

Cuddy had known House in college, but not well. He'd tease the hell out of her when he got the chance, but he was already several years ahead of her in the program. He never talked to people much anyway.

But as the Dean of PPTH, he had come to her looking for a job. She had to turn him down. He was a liability to any hospital.

"C'mon, Cuddy," he had said charmingly. "At least have dinner with me. We can discuss why you should hire me."

She finally agreed and after several glasses of wine and an intriguing conversation about the Yankees, they had ended up naked back in her apartment.

"Do I get the job now?" he had said the next morning.

She had smiled and said, "You're not a hooker, House." Laughing, she had jokingly told him, "Besides it wasn't _that_ good."

They had made plans. He was going to continue searching for a job and they were going to see each other again the next Saturday.

But he met Stacy on Friday. And moved in with her within a week.

Cuddy didn't talk to either of them much again until House's infarction. After that, she felt obligated to give him a job. But it was more than that, too. She had wanted to keep him close to her. Anyway she could have him.

As she sat on her couch now, her cup of tea in her hands, she knew she liked having him around professionally instead of romantically. This way he was close. He could counsel her and badger her and keep her sharp without ever hurting her again. He was dangerous and she knew it.

**………………………………………**

House sat down at his piano bench and began to play, slow and smooth. The rain was keeping beat outside.

The day had not gone as planned. Wilson was still MIA and Cuddy appeared to be a complete wreck. All he had wanted to do was watch the damn monster trucks.

He wondered how Cuddy was doing. He admonished himself for caring. It wasn't his problem. And she definitely wasn't going to make it his problem. For a split second, his head turned and he looked over at the phone.

No, he thought. He wasn't the type of guy to call a woman and see how she was. Especially when he wasn't even attached to this woman.

But he knew that wasn't exactly true either. Somehow, for some reason, he was attached to her. He wasn't sure how, though. Was it because they had sex? Maybe. It had been fantastic. But he had sex with several women; hell, he had paid some of those women, and he didn't feel any obligation or connection to them.

Was it because she had hired him after no one else would? That was most likely. And he knew that part of her hiring him was out of guilt about his leg. That was their biggest connection. She felt guilty and he used it to his advantage.

He stood up and walked over to the phone. He tried to call Wilson again.

When he got his voicemail, he left the message, "You better be having mind blowing sex with an incredibly flexible woman. And she better have a reasonably attractive sister." After a pause, he added, "She doesn't even need to be reasonable."

**………………………………**

Wilson nearly fell off of the stool. "What?"

Chase looked straight into his eyes. "Are you in love with House?"

Wilson let out a soft laugh. "Where did this come from?"

Chase took a deep breath. "I can't start something with someone again who would rather be with House. I can't wonder every time we're together if you're envisioning him instead of me."

"_Are_ we starting something?"

Chase's brow furrowed. He hadn't expected Wilson to go off tangent. Folding his arms, he said, "I told you that this was more than a fuck and I meant it. Did you?"

Wilson stared back at him and without wavering, he said, "Yes."

Chase came from around the counter and stood in front of Wilson. Looking down at him, he said, "Please be sure you mean it because I don't want you kissing me today and waiting for House tomorrow."

Wilson's jaw clenched slightly. "I'm not Cameron."

Chase's eyes roamed over his featured. "No, you're not. But you have three ex-wives that all seem to think that House is the reason you're not married to them anymore."

Wilson stood. They were only a few inches apart. "We're not married anymore because I got more pleasure from simply touching you than I ever did from sleeping with them. Or any other woman."

Chase's voice was thick and enchanting and persistent. "Do you love House?"

Wilson rubbed the back of his head, making the Chase's button down shirt that he was wearing open and rub against his ribs. "I love House. He's my best friend. We need each other. But I've never been in love with him." Wilson tried to look down at the floor, but they were too close to do so without bumping heads. "He thinks I'm attracted to neediness. That's not true. I married needy women because it gave me companionship. I didn't really want to be married to a woman, so I picked women who needed something from me." He took Chase's hand in his. "The truth is, I'm attracted to you because you _don't_ need me or anyone. I'm not in love with House. He needs too much."

Chase smiled. Intertwining his fingers with Wilson's, he lifted their joined hands as he kissed him. Close to his lips, Chase whispered, "I do need you, James. Give me what I need."

Wilson grabbed Chase's shoulders and pushed him on the floor. Chase held his weight on his elbows and his lips turning upwards, he looked up at Wilson who was standing over him. "Are you going to hurt me?" Chase said, his eyebrow cocked.

Wilson's eyes squinted. "Do you want me to?" He stepped closer.

Chase sat up and wrapped his hands behind Wilson's calves. He slid his hands up and down his legs. He smiled cockily at Wilson's hard-on, which was just above his head. "What do you think?"

As his answer, Wilson lifted his foot to Chase's chest and shoved him back onto the floor. He finally bent down and straddled either side of Chase's hips. He pulled Chase's hair, jerking his head over and Chase grunted. Wilson swiftly leaned over and bit Chase's neck—not hard enough to leave a staying mark but enough to make him cry out. Both liked the cacophony of the cry mixed with their panting.

Wilson scooted down and licked Chase's stomach as he moved. Wilson paused over Chase's lap and looked back up at Chase with a smirk when he saw that Chase could barely keep his eyes open to watch him. Wilson kissed the front of Chase's boxers before he started to slip them down. Once the boxers were around his thighs, Wilson rubbed Chase, teasing the tip. Chase lifted off of the floor with a growl and then hit is head against the carpet to relieve some of the tension. Wilson nipped at Chase's inner thigh before he took off his own boxers.

Wilson braced himself over Chase and looked down into his face. "Do you believe me?"

Chase blinked several times, trying to focus. "What?"

Wilson was only one move away from being inside Chase. Neither could barely wait, but Wilson asked, "Do you believe that I only want you? That I'm starting something here, too?"

For the first time since he had pushed him back down, Chase lifted his hand to Wilson, sifting his fingers through Wilson's hair. He brought him an inch from his lips and as both stared into each other's eyes, he said, "I believe you." Then he kissed him.

Wilson entered him as they kissed. He slipped his hands underneath Chase, lifting him up, wrapping Chase's legs around his waist.

Both cried out as they came together. Neither heard Wilson's cell phone ring.

………………………………

They laid on the floor together staring at the ceiling, naked and still breathing pretty heavy.

Without looking over, Chase licked the sweat and taste of Wilson from his lips. "When was the last time you were with a man like this?" Oh, damn, he thought. He didn't want to sound like the needy girlfriend he had always hated. But he needed to know.

Wilson wiped his forehead. "Right before breakfast."

Chase laughed. "No, I'm serious."

"I am, too. You're the only man I've ever been with."

Chase sat up and looked down at him. "You must be joking." When Wilson shook his head, he said, "But in your office last night, you were so willing for this." Chase leaned in closer. "And you didn't even hesitate when we had sex."

Wilson blushed. Chase was beginning to notice that he did that a lot. "I didn't hesitate to have sex because for the first time, sex actually felt right." He looked away as he said, "And I was so willing in my office because I've been fantasizing that you would do that for several months now."

Chase guffawed. "You fantasize about me? When did this start?"

Wilson drew imaginary circles on Chase's knee with his fingertip. "When House told me what you did for Andi."

Chase looked down at the carpet, trying to think. "You mean Andi with cancer? Because I kissed her? Everyone else was ready to stone me."

Wilson sat up and rested his arms on Chase's shoulders. "That's because they don't know these kids, these patients like I do. You did a great thing for her, Chase. And that's when I first noticed you." Wilson noticed it was Chase who blushed now. "What about you? Have you ever…?"

Chase nodded. "I was with someone—in a relationship—in college. It didn't last long."

They were about to lean in and kiss when -->-->Wilson-->-->'s phone beeped to let him know he had a voicemail. "I better get that," he said. "It could be a patient." He stood up and found his phone underneath his scattered clothes. "Damn it," he muttered when he listened to the message.

"What is it? Is your patient okay?"

"I seriously doubt he's ever okay," Wilson said. "It's House." Wilson hurried to put his clothes back on. "I've got to go find him.

Chase stood up. "Why?"

"I was supposed to meet him today. We had plans for all day."

Chase put his hands on his hips. "Just call him and tell him you got delayed. Or you forgot."

Wilson shook his head. "I have to go talk to him right now."

Chase cocked his head. The move was that much more animalistic and manly considering he was naked. "You have to go," he repeated, skeptical.

"If I don't, he's going to wonder where I was." He held up his phone as proof saying, "He's already told me that he thinks I'm having sex."

"You were having sex."

Wilson buttoned up his shirt. "Well, yeah, but he thinks it was with a strange woman. If I don't tell him something, he's going to know something's up."

Chase took two strides and, wrapping his arm behind Wilson's back, pulled him to him. "Something is up."

Wilson paused, noticeably tempted to stay. Instead, he kissed Chase hard, his tongue making a quick, enticing swirl inside Chase's mouth. "I'll be back. I promise," he said just above a whisper. "But I'm not ready to tell him about this yet." He saw hurt in Chase's face and clarified, saying, "He's not ready to hear it." Wilson put his hands on Chase's hips and pulled him even closer to him until there was no air between them. "And I'm not ready to let go of this secret yet. I like that it's just me and you right now. That we're the only ones that know how good this feels"

Chase let go of breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Swatting Wilson on the butt, he said, "Then go to House and fix it." Then with a seductive smile in his eyes, he said, "Then come back and tie me up.

Wilson chuckled. "I guess I know what _your_ fantasy is now."

TBC


	5. Pizza, Pools, and Parties

Chapter 5

Wilson knocked on the door for the sixth time. He shouted, "House, I know you're there. Your bike's out front and where else would you be?"

Suddenly the door swung open and House stood there with a smirk. "Oh, I don't know. I'd probably be at the monster truck rally."

Wilson threw his head to the side. "I'm sorry about today. I forgot."

House walked into the house and Wilson followed, closing the door behind him. "And whose long legs made you forgetful?"

Wilson laughed nervously. If House only knew whose _strong_ legs had tempted him, they would be having a much different conversation. "Pretty blonde," he said. "Too decent for your taste."

House shrugged. "I must not know her then." He sat down on the couch and put his hands to his chin like a gossiping schoolgirl. "So where were you really?"

Wilson gave an inner sigh of relief. House thought this was only banter. "I was doing paperwork until about 3:00 in the morning. I was too tired to go home, so I just slept on my couch and woke up late. I just went to the hotel and got a shower."

House squinted. It sounded reasonable. Maybe a little too reasonable. "That is incredibly sad," he said glibly. "I would have been much prouder of you had you lied to me and said you were screwing yourself silly."

Again, Wilson blushed. "Come on," he said. "I'm starving. Let's get some pizza."

House stood up and walking past him, said, "You're buying."

Wilson smiled. "I always do."

………………………………………

Chase stood at the edge of the pool. When he closed his eyes to dive in, he could see Wilson's face. But as he sliced through the water, all thoughts disappeared. That's what water did for him: he focused, forgot the good and the bad. It was just him and the water.

The water caressed his bare chest, back, and legs. The coldness nipped and teased and pushed him farther. The water taught him how to focus, how to fight back, how to win. It taught him how to be a doctor.

_He sauntered into the pool like he owned it. And in high school concepts, the sixteen year old did. The mvp walked with his shoulders back as if he had no problems, as if his father wasn't gone and his mother wasn't passed out. _

_He went to the edge of the pool and stretched his arms over his head. His best friend, Tyler, came up next to him. They stood together, side by side, looking out at the water. _

"_You ready for tonight?" Tyler asked as he put his goggles on. _

_Chase wrinkled his brow. "Tonight?"_

_His friend sighed. "Janelle Martin's party, man. It's Friday, remember?"_

_Chase nodded with a smile. "You know I'll be there, T. Tonight's the night that I'll bag Janelle."_

_Tony slapped his hand, laughing, and then dove into the water. He never noticed that Chase's muscles had tensed._

_Chase hated parties. He always got praise for being an all-star, but getting wasted and screwing drunken-ass chicks wasn't his idea of a good time. He didn't think that was normal behavior for a sixteen year old guy, but as he pushed his feet from the edge and slid into the water, he knew he wasn't going to ask Tyler. _

_The cold water stung at his skin as all thoughts went away._

_That night, he went to the party. Rock music blared out, meeting him at the sidewalk as he walked up to the house. He saw Tyler at the keg with two red plastic cups in his hand. Chase thought that his friend looked good in his plaid, blue button-down and pushed it from his mind. Taking a cup from his hand, he took a long swig from it._

_Tyler swallowed the beer in his mouth and said, "Janelle's in the backyard, Rob. Holly said she's waiting for you."_

_Chase rubbed his shaved head back and forth and tried to look interested. He cocked an eyebrow, slapped Tyler on the shoulder, and headed for the back._

_He saw Janelle giggling with her friends, her long honey-blonde hair swaying as she talked. He thought about running his fingers through it. As her friends saw him, they scattered knowingly. _

"_Hey," he said as he walked up to her._

_She smiled and looked down. "Hey." _

_He looked around at the shrubs in the yard and the twinkling lights on the fence. "Nice party."_

_She glanced up at him with a small laugh. "Thanks."_

_They had known each other since he and his mother had moved there two years before. But whether it was because they were sixteen or because Chase looked at her peach lips and had no impulse to kiss them, they both knew that the conversation was lacking. They looked around at other people in the yard. Some were joking, some laughing, and several were dancing. Close._

_Without a word, they swayed closer to each other until his arms were around her waste and her hands slid up around his neck. He smelled her flowery perfume and thought that he preferred his warm musty scent to her delicate one. Her head fell onto his shoulder and snuggled into the crook of his neck. He liked the closeness. To someone. To anyone. He was a virgin. It was by choice. He had focused on friends, grades, and swimming before so it was easy to stay away from dating. But he was sixteen now and Tyler had had sex about a month ago, so now he was pressuring Chase. _

_After dancing for about a half hour, he leaned down and kissed her softly, timidly. She surprised him by teasing his lips with her tongue. He pulled her even closer and whispered, "Do you want to go upstairs?"_

_She nodded, taking his hand. Leading him up to her bedroom, she pulled out a key from her pocket and unlocked her door. As they went in, Chase noticed that the room was pink and delicate like her perfume. There were posters on the wall and a stuffed rabbit on her pillow. She picked it up and put it on a chair next to her bed and then turned and looked back at him. _

"_Rob, I uh—"_

_He shifted on his feet. "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_She looked down at the floor and nodded. "I just, um, I haven't…"_

_He turned his head and rubbed his short hair again. "I haven't either."_

_Her eyes got big and she let out a puff of air she had been holding back. "So what do we do?" she asked quietly._

"_Maybe we should take off our clothes." They began undressing. Chase took out the condom he had put in his pocket and put it on the nightstand. Once they were naked, they stared at each other, observing the opposite sex up close for the first time. Chase noticed that she had a beautiful body, strong and athletic and taut. But he would later realize that the funny feeling he had in his stomach was because he only wanted to look at her and touch her for curiosity's sake. _

_They did as before and slowly got closer until they were close enough to dance. He put his arms around her and felt her back. She shyly touched her fingertips to his chest and then kissed where her fingers touched. He liked the feeling enough and felt that he should oblige her. Kissing her neck, he was encouraged by a soft moan, so he leaned into her more until he guided them both to the bed. _

_They laid there naked, sounds of the party floating around them. It was dark and still in the room. They kissed until both sensed that they were somewhat ready. "Okay?" he asked._

_She panted nervously, "Yeah."_

_He took the condom from the table, put it on, and then tried as easily as possible to enter her. She cried out softly in pain and he winced at the sound. He didn't move until she put her hands on his chest and shoulders. _

_He looked at her briefly before closing his eyes. In the darkness of his mind, when he heard her call his name, he heard Tyler's voice. He felt Tyler's lips and hands._

_And as he came, he saw Tyler coming with him._

"Do you know what's up with Cuddy?" Wilson asked before he took a bite of his pizza.

House's blue eyes bugged out at Wilson. "Why are you asking me?"

Wilson's eyebrows furrowed. "Because we're the only people we know."

House's shoulders relaxed and he took a drink from his cup. "I think she's finally become agitated with all my sexual innuendos."

Wilson scoffed. "Innuendo? Try blatant sexual harassment."

He shrugged. "To-may-to, to-mah-to."

Wilson picked an olive off of his slice and asked, "So what's wrong with her?"

A shiver fluttered up his spine as he began to wonder once again if Wilson had feelings for Cuddy. "I haven't noticed anything," he lied.

Wilson crinkled his nose. "She seemed jumpy and uptight all week. When I asked her about it, she just told me that she had a doctor's appointment and nervous about it."

House wiped his hands with his napkin. "Must be for plastic surgery. I've noticed that the _girls _are starting to sag."

Wilson rolled his eyes. He looked at House, his brown eyes piercing his friend's. He asked, "Do you think she's all right?"

House blinked and set down his napkin. With a solemn face, he said, "She will be."

…………………………

Chase set his medical journal down when he heard the knock at the door. He tried not to run over like a puppy happy to see his master, but there was still a skip to his walk. He opened the door and smiled casually at Wilson.

Wilson's eyes glittered with mischief. "I brought the rope."

Chase looked at him up and down. "Where is it?"

He smiled lopsidedly. "You'll have to find it."

Chase opened the door wider and kissed him soundly on the lips as he walked into the room. "So what did you do today, honey?" Chase asked glibly as he went to the refrigerator and took out two beers. He tossed one to Wilson and he caught it.

"I had pizza with House and then went to the hospital to check on some of my patients." Wilson opened the bottle and sat down on the couch. Like he had done it hundreds of times before, he took his shoes off and pushed them under the coffee table with his feet. "What did you do?"

Chase leaned against the kitchen island and looked at Wilson as he took a swig of his drink. "Went to the gym. Ate lunch. Then I read some."

Wilson looked over at the stacks of medical journals and novels scattered about the room. He realized that this was Chase's main source of entertainment. His heart tensed in pain at the thought of how lonely Chase must be.

Chase crossed his long legs stretched in front of him. "So did House suspect anything?"

He laughed. "I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm sleeping with Cuddy. Or wanting to."

Chase set the bottle on the counter and crossed his arms. "What gave him that idea?"

His lips turned upward. "I did."

Chase laughed softly. "He's jealous."

Wilson's chin went up inquisitively. "You think he wants Cuddy?"

Chase cocked his head. "You don't?"

He put down his drink. "No, I do. I was just starting to think I was delusional."

Chase walked slowly over to him. "Well, you are, but not about House and Cuddy."

As Chase sat down, Wilson lifted his hand to Chase's neck. "Do you like that I'm delusional?"

Chase leaned closer and said in a gruff whisper, "Your delusional hopefulness is a real turn on."

Wilson kissed him softly. With his lips still touching Chase's, he said, "So is yours." Wilson gently guided him until they were lying on the couch. He unbuttoned Chase's pants. They were both in too much of a hurry to worry about removing their clothing. They simply pushed away clothing that was in their way. Wilson knelt down and took Chase into his mouth.

As Chase's eyes closed, he still saw Wilson's face in the darkness.

TBC


	6. Sex, Lies, and Sandwiches

Chapter 6

That Monday morning Cuddy got out of her car and saw that Wilson had pulled up at the same time. Wilson smiled as he fell into step beside her.

"How are you?" he asked casually.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, out with it."

He lips pouted and his brow furrowed. "What?"

Shifting her briefcase from one hand to the other, she said, "By now House must have told you. So give me your patented sympathy and tell me everything is going to be okay. That way we can end this conversation quickly and you can go giggle and gossip with House."

He raised his eyebrows. House wasn't telling him something. "Well, I figured it was too sensitive to bring up."

She tensed. "And I'm sure House told you all the gory and embarrassing details."

He opened the door for her as they reached the hospital. "I think he _did_ leave a few things out," he pushed.

Scoffing, she said, "I'm sure he didn't forget to tell you that—" Her words drifted off when she looked up at his face and saw him staring back in wonder. She stopped suddenly, making his feet fumble forward from inertia. She squinted, asking, "House hasn't told you anything, has he?"

He smiled apologetically and shook his head. "No, he hasn't." When she spun from him in disbelief, he quickly added, "But if there's something you feel the need to tell me…"

She gave him a sideways look. "You've been around House _too _long. Go get information out of your patients."

He put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her seriously. "If there's anything you need to talk about—"

"I know," she interrupted. "Thank you." He looked at her inquiringly and her eyes bulged as she said, "Go do your work!"

About half an hour later, House sauntered into Cuddy's office. "You're an idiot."

Cuddy sighed as she looked up from the paperwork at her desk. "Isn't there anyone dying that would be more interesting to annoy than me?"

He came further into the room saying, "Yes, there is, but he doesn't have the great rack that comes with visiting you."

She played with the pen in her hand. "What do you want, House? Do I need to okay a wildly inappropriate and illegal medical procedure?"

He crinkled his nose. "Well, probably later. But I came here to make fun of you for almost telling Wilson about this weekend."

The pen stopped moving. "I just assumed you had told him what happened."

He sat down in the chair across from her and put his good foot on the edge of her desk. "Why would you think that?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Because you share more secrets with each other than two lovers during pillow talk."

He smiled. "It depends on the lover."

His flirting was contagious, so she smiled back and said, "Like you've ever had anyone as giving as Wilson."

He looked up and away as if longingly remembering, saying, "Well, there was a cocktail waitress once named Wendy…I've always hoped we'd meet again."

Despite herself, she laughed. It felt good not to think about her problems.

House watched her enjoy the banter. She always looked younger when they did this. A blank strand of curls bounced across her forehead as she looked down smiling. A strange pang stretched through his gut and chest, making her look away. He asked quietly, "Why did you think that I'd tell Wilson?"

She shrugged. "You tell him everything. Especially when it can cause me ridicule and humiliation."

His brow furrowed. "Well, yeah. But when it's about your career or you choice in men."

She looked at him curiously. "So you have standards on what you torment me with?"

He stood up. "I have very few standards." As he walked over to the door, he turned, swirling his cane. "But this is one of them."

………………………

Chase was bored. Foreman was down in the ER fighting once again about ethics with Cameron. He would never understand why either of them focused so much on what was right and wrong. He had always followed his gut when making a decision. He was never stressed as a result and he found that things usually ended well. A doctor knows what he's doing or he doesn't, and Chase was pretty sure he knew what he was doing.

He was sitting, barely listening to Kutner, Taub, and Amber (13 had been fired for killing another patient and Amber was subsequently rehired) argue about their new patient. He was once again employed for House in the same capacity as Foreman. He had chosen to return to Diagnostics after he and Cameron had broken up a few months earlier.

House had disappeared, presumably getting high, pestering Cuddy, or both. He didn't really care. He and House had diagnosed the patient without telling the ducklings about two hours ago and had begun treating him. They had taken a bet on which of the three would figure the cure out first. His money was on Amber.

He looked over at the wall as though he could see through it. He could picture Wilson sitting at his desk, talking to patients or filling out paperwork. His hair would be messed from his hand running through it. He would be biting at his lower lip, deep in thought.

"Dr. Chase?" Amber said for the third time. She squinted at him and said again more forcefully, "Dr. Chase?"

He blinked back into reality. Shifting in his seat to hide his growing erection, he asked, "What is it?"

Startled by his abrasive response, her mouth opened, closed, and then opened again. "I think the patient has lupus."

He stared at her for a few moments blankly. "No."

Starting to protest, she said, "But it would explain his symptoms—"

He cocked his head. "No, it explains what you _want _his symptoms to be," he said, aggravated that his daydream was interrupted. Standing up, he said, "Fight about it some more and then page me later."

"Where are you going?" Kutner asked as they watched him walk out of the conference room.

Turning, he said, "Consultation."

Moments later, he was at Wilson's office and knocked on the door. He slipped into the room, locking the door behind him.

Wilson dropped his pen onto the desk, grinning. "What are you doing here?"

Chase's lips curled mischievously. "My patient's very sick. I needed a consult."

Wilson's forehead wrinkled. "But I thought House told me that you were already treating him."

Chase rolled his eyes playfully. "We _are_ treating him. I just told the Luke Skywalkers in the next room that I _needed _a consult."

Wilson smiled and walked around the desk to stand in front of him. Without touching each other, he stood a breath away from him. "Save me, Obi Won. You're the only one that can."

Chase chuckled at the reference. Turning his head, he asked, "Well, if you're Leigha, wouldn't it be hotter if I was your Han Solo?"

Wilson's eyes sparked. "Who says you aren't?"

Chase reached out and pulled Wilson to him. Their hips clashed together as they clung and kissed and groped. Chase guided Wilson to the desk. When Wilson's legs hit the edge of the desk, Chase leaned him into it until he was almost lying back on it.

"You're getting known for having sex in the hospital," Wilson joked between breaths.

Chase wrapped Wilson's legs around his own hips. "Aren't you glad you're the partner this time around?"

……………………

House needed a drink. He took a Vicodin from the bottle in his pocket. It would have to do. Cuddy had him confused as hell.

He didn't like enjoying her smile.

He sure as hell didn't like wondering if she was okay after the weekend.

And he wasn't sure why he didn't feel right telling Wilson what was going on.

Damn, he wanted a drink.

He hadn't been paged about his patient dying, so he assumed that his and Chase's diagnosis was correct. Since he had no patient, he needed something to think about. Maybe Wilson would have some enlightened advice for him.

He came to Wilson's office and tried the door. He jiggled the handle. It was locked. His eyes widened and he put his ear to the door. He heard muffled noises.

His eyes got a little bigger.

Banging on the door, he shouted, "Wilson, what the hell!"

Inside the office, Chase was now lying on top of Wilson on the desk. Startled by House's shouting, Chase lifted up and fell off of the desk, losing his breath as his back hit the floor.

Wilson sprang from the desk and quickly readjusted his clothing. He shouted at House to wait a minute. Chase looked up at him, panic in his eyes. "What do I do?" he asked.

Wilson took his hand and helped him up. "Go out the balcony!"

Chase scrambled to the balcony and got back into the conference room. Thankfully, no one else was there. The ducklings must have gone to find Foreman.

Wilson opened the door to an inquisitive House. "What do you want, House? I'm actually working today."

House went in and sat down on the couch. "What kind of work needs a locked door? Are you making more medicinal maryjane?"

He scoffed at him. "If you must know, yes I was," he lied.

Wilson sat down at his desk and started readjusting papers.

House looked around the room. "You're lying to me."

Wilson's head snapped up to look at him. "What?"

House said, "The chairs in front of your desk are moved like they've been pushed out of the way. They angle out and away from each other just slightly. Your paperwork is all over your desk instead of being in the nice neat piles your OCD forces you to keep them in. Your clothes are wrinkled. And finally, if you were in such a hurry to hide joints from me, there would be traces of it left on the desk."

Wilson looked back down at his work as if he weren't interested. "Brilliant reasoning. But why would I lie to you?"

House thought about it for a few seconds.

And then his eyes bulged.

"You were having sex!" he cried.

Wilson smirked. "With who? There's no one here."

House squinted. "The only way she could have left would be through the balcony." He knew it couldn't be Cuddy because he had just left her office, so now he was dying to figure this mystery person out more than ever. He opened the balcony door, climbed over the wall, and busted into his own office. No one was there. He looked into the conference and saw Chase sitting at the table, bewilderingly looking up at him.

Chase tried to calm his pulse and breathing as he said, "What's going on? Is there something wrong with the patient?"

House stood silently, blinking at him. "Did you see someone go from the balcony into my office?"

Chase's brow furrowed, feigning confusion. "I've been sitting here for half an hour," he lied. "I haven't seen anyone."

House sighed. He wondered if he was delusional.

He really needed a drink.

…………………………

Cameron wanted away from the hospital. It was lunchtime and now that she had broken up with Chase and had quit the diagnostics department, she had no one that she really connected with.

She walked across the street to a bistro. As she ate her sandwich, she read a novel that she had been meaning to finish for months.

"My mother always said that it wasn't good for your digestion to eat while reading."

Cameron didn't look up to see the man attached to the voice. "Is your mother a medical professional?"

"No, but she's never been sick a day in her life and that's saying something."

Agitated, she finally looked up about to say something snippy. The words stuck in her throat when she saw the man sitting at the table next to her. He was sitting, but from what she could tell, he was tall and slender. He was wearing charcoal grey slacks and a blue-button down shirt. His tie had Disney characters on it. He looked no older than thirty with a long, handsome face. His hair was chestnut brown and cut short and stylish. His eyes were the same color with flecks of green and gold. They were warm. And his smile was one that could make traffic stop and women have sinful ideas. It was honest and sexy and hopeful.

Closing her book, she said with a grin, "Maybe there should be a case study about her."

He wiped his hands on a napkin. "Do you work at the hospital?"

She looked down at her pink scrubs and chuckled. "What gave it away?"

He smiled back. "Are you a surgeon or a nurse or something?"

She shook her head. "I'm a doctor in the ER. It's a new position. What do you do?"

"I teach first grade." When he saw her eyes slide down to his chest, he said, "That explains the tie, right?" He stuck his hand out, saying, "I'm Nathan Bailey."

She looked down at his hand. It was warm, strong and yet soft when she took it. "Allison Cameron."

He leaned just slightly closer, not enough to invade her space. "It was very nice to meet you, Allison."

TBC


	7. Tivo and Beer

Chapter 7

_Chase stepped from the locker room with damp hair. He needed to cut it again. Janelle walked up to him from where she had been standing and waiting for him to get out of morning practice. She slid her hand into his._

_He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back. They talked little and had sex less than that but it was a relationship that had been working for three months. Janelle's parents were incredibly wealthy and incredibly busy. It had left her popular with her peers but lonely and shy. Chase never saw his father and had no desire to; he sure as hell didn't want to tell anyone about his mother. It was quiet but it was supportive and sweet for a first relationship. _

_She put her head on his shoulder as they walked through the hallway. He readjusted his backpack on his other shoulder and, taking his hand from hers, put it around her shoulder. He played with strands of her hair with his free hand. _

_They stopped in front of her classroom door and stood in front of each other, holding hands. "Test today?" he asked._

_She nodded. "I studied for three hours and I'm still terrified."_

_He squeezed her hands. "You still want me to come over tonight?"_

_She smiled. "Please."_

"_I'll be there by 5:00." He leaned over and kissed her softly on her forehead. "Good luck."_

_After school, Chase hurried home to take care of his mother before he had to see Janelle. The apartment was silent. Chills tickled up his spine and neck. Dropping his backpack with a _thump_, he power walked through the rooms only to find empty take-out boxes, dirty napkins, and beer bottles._

_He knew where she was._

_He bolted out of the apartment and ran down the stairwell. He jogged down the street to the local pub. He saw her in a booth at the back. Three men were sitting with her, laughing loudly as they all drank. He took a deep breath and walked over to the table._

"_What are you doing here, Robbie?" she slurred._

_He looked away from her. "Mother, we need to go," he said quietly. All of his toned muscles tensed._

_She scoffed. "Robbie, go home."_

_He gritted his teeth. "No, Mom."_

_The man closest to him pushed him back slightly. "Go home, kid. Your mum is fine here."_

_Chase braced himself and his mother's brows furrowed as she gripped her glass tighter. She shoved the guy from across the table. "Don't touch my son."_

_Chase shifted on his feet. "Mom, let's just go."_

_The guy nearly slammed his beer on the table. "Why don't you both go? Take your pretty-face, candy-ass son home, you prick-tease."_

_Chase stepped forward. "That's enough."_

_The bartender came up between them. "Yes, it is." He looked down at Chase's mother. "Shelley, you really should get this boy out of here."_

_She was glassy-eyed, but she looked over at the men in the booth and the worried look on her son's face. She nodded wobbly and stood up. People in the bar quieted and watched the scene as she struggled to stand up—not just from inebriation but from her obesity. _

_People snickered and whispered as she walked by. Chase tried to hold back the stinging tears as he heard the scattered words _fat, bitch, slut, _and _drunk.

_He helped her into the elevator and then to their apartment. He fixed her dinner and set it on the coffee table in front of her where she was sitting on the couch. _

_She looked up at him, blinking. "Thank you, Robbie. You always take care of your mother."_

_He put his hand on her shoulder and forced a smile. "Love you, Mum. I'm going to the pool to practice and then I'm going to a friend's house."_

_She picked up her fork and changed the channel on the television. "What friend?"_

_Picking up his backpack by the door, he turned and lied, "Tyler. He needs help with Calculus."_

_He shut the door, hearing mumblings of "You should grow out your beautiful hair."_

_A few hours later, Chase was knocking on Janelle's door. She answered and leaned up to kiss him lightly on the lips._

_He walked into the large house. It was similar to the one he used to live in when his parents were still married. He didn't miss the house. He did miss the security, the stability._

"_How'd the test go?" he asked._

_She winced. She wasn't a good test taker and her parents practically tortured her every time she made less than a B. "I don't want to talk about it."_

_He hugged her and followed her up the stairs into her room. No one was there. She was an only child and her parents' social commitments kept them for hours each night. _

"_How was your day?" she asked._

_He sat down on the bed and sighed. "Pretty good," he lied. "I swam after school and then came straight here."_

_She accepted the answer but they could tell that both of them were stressed and tense. They hadn't had sex in nearly three weeks but they wanted an outlet and while both of them secretly knew that they were more friends than lovers, they needed this from each other at the moment._

_Grabbing her hand, he pulled her to him. She stood between his legs and wrapped her hands around his neck. They kissed while she guided him back until he was lying on the bed. _

_They had sex and for the time being, forgot the world around them._

…………………………………

Chase stepped out of the shower, unconsciously humming to the music drifting through his apartment. As he dried off, he could smell chicken baking and his stomach clenched with hunger. He and Wilson had been dating for a little over a week now. Almost every night, Wilson would come over and cook or come with takeout. Chase's stomach had quickly become accustomed to Wilson's excellent cooking and wondered at House ever letting him move out. He also enjoyed his company and decided that he had wasted three years at PPTH when he should have kissed Wilson as he had done a week ago.

With the towel wrapped around his waist, he opened the door and peeked out into the hall. He chuckled softly when he saw Wilson's hips swaying to the beat of the music while he picked up things around the apartment.

Chase went into the bedroom and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. He came back out and slid his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. "What are you doing?"

Wilson looked up at smiled. "I had some time to kill while you were in the shower and the chicken was cooking, so I thought I'd clean up some."

Chase came closer to him, took the magazines out of his hands, and set them back down on the coffee table. "You find me messy, don't you?"

Wilson put his arms around Chase's waist. Chase did the same. "You're just used to living by yourself," Wilson said.

Chase raised a questioning eyebrow, suspicious of the answer.

Wilson pulled him closer as they danced in the middle of the living room and sighed. "Yes, I think you're messy. You live in a tornado of crap."

Chase laughed. "You've been holding that in for a week, haven't you?"

Wilson laughed as well and put his head on Chase's shoulder. "You can't imagine how much it's been driving me crazy."

Chase ran his fingers through Wilson's hair. "Actually I can. I was waiting to see how long it would take you to blow a gasket."

Wilson's jaw dropped. "You bastard," he said smiling. "Is this how you see me? A clean freak?"

Chase softly kissed his cheek close to his ear. "Jimmy, that's how everyone sees you. You flush urinals with your elbow."

Wilson's face became defensively serious. "Do you know how many germs are on toilet handles? I've taken a culture before. It's disgusting!"

Chase only looked at him in silence until both of them started laughing. They hugged each other tightly and let the music move their steps.

After several minutes of silence, Chase said into his ear, "Maybe you should clean here more often."

Wilson wrinkled his forehead and teasingly said, "Do you want a maid or a boyfriend?"

Chase pulled away enough to look into his eyes. "_Are_ you my boyfriend?"

Wilson took one of Chase's hands into his own and entwined their fingers. "I'm not sure," he said honestly, sincerely. "I've never had a boyfriend before. But I know that in a week that I've gotten closer to you than any woman I've known in a year or five years. What does that mean?"

Chase took a deep breath to control the emotion that threatened to overtake him. Although there were clear differences between him and Wilson, he had never met another person that he understood so well or seemed to understand him. In a raspy voice, he said, "I think it means that you should move in with me."

Wilson looked up, shocked. "What? Are you sure? Isn't that sudden?"

Chase shook his head and pouted his lip in thought. "You need to get out of that hotel room. This apartment has always been too quiet and lonely for me. We've liked each other for over a year and we both have said that we're more comfortable with each other than anyone else."

"But what about House?"

Chase tensed and frowned. "What about him?"

"We both agreed to not tell him yet but if we move in together, he'll have to know because he enjoys breaking into my home, eating my food, and erasing my TiVo schedule."

Chase's jaw set firm. "Then we'll tell him."

"I don't know."

Chase shook him lightly. "Do you _want _to move in with me?"

Wilson closed his eyes. "Yes, I do. But I don't want to do anything that might jeopardize this. I will not let the first relationship that I actually wanted to be in get screwed up because of moving too fast or letting House interfere."

Chase kissed him. "Just think about it for a few days." They kissed again until Chase pulled away smiling and said, "You better get the chicken out of the oven before it burns." As Wilson went to the kitchen, Chase added, "Hey, do you want to watch your telenovela while we eat?"

Wilson turned, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "You Tivoed _El Fuego del Amor _for me?"

Chase only smiled and nodded.

………………………………

The next day at lunch Cameron went back to the bistro as she had done for the past week. But, just like every other day, Nathan Bailey did not show.

She ordered a sandwich and ate it in solitude as she began another book.

She went back to work, disappointed. She had not found a real connection with anyone since her husband and his friend. She had had feelings for House but had eventually realized that it was more infatuation, admiration, and loneliness than real attraction. Chase was a diversion. He was flattering and undeniably sexy, but again there was no real feeling there. And when Chase finally told her one day that the relationship wasn't going anywhere, she was neither surprised nor hurt.

But she was still lonely and she longed for a relationship with a man that had nothing to do with illness or hero-worship or needing a warm body next to hers. She wanted to be with a man that simply made her happy and relaxed for once. She wanted someone that had nothing to do with hospitals.

And in Nathan's smile, she had seen the hope for that relationship. But it must have been a one time flirtation that meant little to him. She had wished that she had given him her phone number, but he had not asked for it and she had been too shy this time to offer it, hoping that she would see him again.

A doctor went passed her and told her that she had been switched into another surgery. She nodded and went to scrub in. The woman she had to operate on looked young. She had a tumor in her breast that was to be checked for cancer. The woman had asked her before the surgery began to make sure to talk to her husband after the surgery. When she went into the waiting room to inform the family of the success of the surgery, she immediately stopped.

There stood Nathan Bailey. A tiny girl that looked just like the woman in the surgery was holding his hand.

She took a deep breath and came up to them. "Mr. Bailey, your wife did well in her surgery. You can see her in a few hours."

……………………………

Cuddy was redoing the books on her bookshelf out of utter boredom. When she heard the doorbell, she stood and went to the door. She opened the side window and saw House with his nose pressed against the glass, his finger tapping on the glass, his look jokingly bewildered and pitifully frowning.

She couldn't help but laugh at the sight and when she opened the door, she said with a smirk, "What are you doing here, House? Are you trying to get me to sign off on some ridiculously bizarre and illegal test for your dying patient?"

He stuck his bottom lip out. "You really think that I am that one-dimensional?"

She rolled her eyes. "House, the only layers you have are treating people and being a thorn in my side."

He wagged his eyebrows suggestively. "I'd rather give you pleasure somewhere else than be a pain."

She cocked an eyebrow and folded her arms in front of her. "I wonder how many employees sexually harass their employers."

He looked at her with mock sincerity. "It's only sexual harassment when the harassed doesn't like it."

Her jaw jutted proudly out. "And you think I enjoy all of these crude suggestions?"

He smiled. "Of course you do. That's why you are going to let me into the house."

She opened the door wider and let him walk past. She looked down at the six pack of beer and a bucket of chicken. The lighthearted banter fell away when she thought that he was there to comfort her, even though the thought surprised her. With her hand on the door, she said, "If you're here out of pity, you can leave."

He kept walking towards the couch without looking back at her. "Relax. This isn't _your_ pity party."

Refusing to breathe a sigh of relief, she closed the door and said, "What's wrong with you?"

He set down on the edge of the couch and began getting out napkins and two beers. As he settled back into his seat, he said wistfully, "I think Wilson has forsaken me for another."

She scoffed and set down on the other side of the couch. "So he finally came to his senses?"

He gave her a long, sideways glance. "He's been 'busy' for the past nine days."

She grabbed a beer and laughed. "You have so few friends that you can't stand being away from Wilson for a week and a half?"

Taking a bite from a chicken leg, he said dryly, "It's 7:00. You're in clothes that you'd _never _go out in. And from the stack of books around your bookcase, I'm guessing you're as big a social reject as I am."

She squinted, refusing to acknowledge him, and picked up a piece of chicken. She watched him put his feet on her coffee table, grab the remote, and turn on her television.

Staring at the television, she said, "I've got a ballgame programmed on Tivo."

He hit the menu button in search of the game. "Sounds a hell of a lot better than a telenovela."

TBC


	8. Truth and Sandwiches

Hey, I know this chapter is somewhat short, but it's a transition chapter and I don't think it needed a lot of meat to it. So, I hope you like it and drop me a review to tell me what you think. Thanks!

Chapter 8

Cuddy was staring at a file cabinet's worth of red tape when her secretary buzzed in and told her that Dr. Austin was on the phone. She picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Lisa, hi. I was hoping that you hadn't gone off to lunch yet." His voice was smooth, deep. She could picture the man on the other end sitting at his desk, one leg crossed over the other. He was a graceful yet masculine man. His hair was a dark, chocolate brown but was slowly graying. It only made him look that much more handsome.

She smiled. "No, I have so much paperwork to do that I plan to just eat a sandwich in my office."

"I've done that a time or two. Or several."

There was a silence for a few moments from both lines. "Is there something wrong?" she asked. "Did you find something else in my tests?"

He hastily said, "No, it's nothing like that at all. It's just that you must have had a difficult few weeks and I wondered how you were."

Her hair swayed as she moved the phone from one ear to the other. "Oh, well, finding out that you'll most likely never have children isn't a bowl of clowns and puppies, but I'm doing better." _'A bowl of clowns and puppies?_' she thought. _I must be spending too much time with House. _"Chris, it was very nice that you called."

"I would have called you even if you hadn't come to see me. I miss your friendship sometimes, Lisa."

She looked down at her desk, smiling. "That's the downside of success. I haven't seen anyone in a long while."

He chuckled softly. "Then maybe I'll come by someday and we can have a working lunch together."

She nodded. "I'd like that."

"I'll give you a call sometime." They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Cuddy sat for a few minutes, reflecting on the conversation. But it was short-lived. House walked in and said, "I need to do a tracheotomy on a patient."

She stared at him. "Can he breathe?"

He twirled his cane. "Yes, but that's irrelevant."

She blinked. "No."

"Oh, c'mon. I brought you a sandwich and everything. The least you can do is let me slice a hole in a guy's neck." He tossed the wrapped sandwich onto the desk.

She eyed it wearily. "What did you put in it?"

He smiled slyly. "Turkey." She stared at it some more and he rolled his eyes. "Wilson bought it in the cafeteria. He bought mine, too. And his own if I recall."

She sighed and picked it up. "Thanks. I'm starving."

"So do I get my tracheotomy now?"

She spun her chair closer to the desk. "You know how this works by now. You ask me in a sudden and abrasive way. I immediately tell you no and then you explain to me why I should allow you to do a dangerous and potentially illegal or unethical procedure."

He shrugged. "As long as we know the rules." He explained why he wanted the procedure.

"Okay, go."

He turned without another word and walked out.

She watched him leave and then took a bite of her sandwich.

……………………………

Chase left the gym and got into his car. He had to get home and get a shower before Wilson got to his apartment at 6:00. He was hoping that Wilson would give him an answer tonight.

He wanted Wilson to move in. He had never felt this close to anyone this quickly. He had surprised himself as much as he had surprised Wilson when he had asked him to move in, but he thought it was the right thing and he wasn't embarrassed to admit that his heart squeezed at the thought that he'd wake up every morning with Wilson at his side.

He drove to his apartment and went inside with his gym bag. He realized that he had left his cell phone in his car, so he went back outside to get it. A few minutes later, Wilson was parking behind him. Chase smiled and walked up to Wilson's car, waiting for him to get out. He got out with his briefcase and shut the car door.

"You won't mind if I do some work tonight?"

Chase shook his head as they stood on the sidewalk. "Not at all. You can do it while I take a shower and then I'll make dinner tonight."

"Why are you so good to me?" Wilson said grinning.

Chase looked up as if pondering. "I don't know," he said in his thickest accent to be purposely sexier. "It could be because you have an incredibly beautiful ass."

He laughed. "That would have been my first guess."

"Come here," he nearly growled. Chase started to grab Wilson's neck and pull him to him for a kiss, but he stopped midair. "Did you tell House about us?"

His brow furrowed. "No. Why?"

Chase took a long breath. "Because he just pulled up here on his bike."

Wilson opened his car and tossed his briefcase back into his car before House walked up to them. "House, what are you doing here?"

House glanced from Wilson to Chase and back to Wilson. "I wanted to see if you were screwing Cuddy."

Wilson looked incredulous. "After three weeks, you still thought I was with Cuddy?"

He looked away. "No, not really."

"So that's why you followed me here. To see what I was really doing."

House's eyes trained on both of them again. "So what really is going on here?"

Chase saw Wilson instantly tense up and could only guess that he was blushing, but did not look over at him. "We found a pub we both like to go to. They make good food there and have decent pool tables."

"You've been playing pool for three weeks?"

"We've been making a lot of money. Wilson's a shark." Chase's hair flopped as he defended Wilson, his chin up and out.

House scoffed. "You idiot," he said to Chase. "He can't play pool."

Chase's face paled. He turned and said under a breath, "You couldn't have told me that in the last three weeks?"

Wilson looked up at him. "Why would my pool-playing abilities come up in a conversation?"

House's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped. "Have you joined a cult?"

Chase looked at him like a confused puppy, that look he so often gave him. "No."

House looked at Wilson comically but questioningly. "Have you found a new best friend?"

"No!" Wilson cried, increasingly agitated.

"Does anyone want to get some food?" Chase asked. "Or we could go upstairs."

"Then what have the hell have you been doing for three weeks?" House asked, ignoring Chase.

The tension in Wilson finally exploded. His hands waved in front of him in frustration and he freaked out in that clearly Wilson fashion. "Would you stop being so controlling and stalkerish and ask me what you want to know?

House stared at him. His face became serious. "Why are you hanging out with Chase?" _and not me, _he thought but did not say.

Wilson took a deep breath. "Because I'm seeing him."

House frowned. "I know you're seeing him. Why?"

Wilson and Chase looked at him blankly. House saw their faces and blinked, his brow furrowed. "Are you telling me that—"

Wilson cut him off. "I'm telling you that I'm moving in with Chase."

Chase's head whipped over to Wilson. He saw the sureness in his eyes. Chase smiled at House and said jokingly, "So, are you going to get us a housewarming gift?"

House's head was still spinning. "Depends on where you're registered."

TBC


	9. Showers and Pools

Chapter 9

Chase let House and Wilson into the apartment. He went to the kitchen, got three beers, and gave them each one. Looking at Wilson, he said, "I'm going to go into the back and read."

Wilson nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. He opened his beer and took a drink.

House sat down across from him and did the same. When Chase had shut the bedroom door behind him, House finally spoke. "Are you being held hostage here? Is there some blinking SOS system that you're trying to show me?"

Wilson sighed. "No, I want to be with Robert."

He raised his eyebrows. "Robert?"

Wilson gave him a tired look. "I'm sleeping with him, House. I think it's appropriate to call him by his first name."

House took another drink of his beer. "But you have sex with women. A lot."

Wilson tilted his head. "Not as much as I made it sound."

"You were married three times."

Wilson raised his eyebrows. "Why do you think I got divorced three times?"

He lifted his beer to point towards the bedroom door. "So why Chase?"

Wilson shook his head. "What do you mean?"

Glibly, House asked, "Is Chase your second choice? You're so madly in love with me that you had to find someone to fill the void."

Wilson's mouth opened, but words refused to come out. "You are the most self-loathing narcissist."

House looked at him mockingly seriously. "So you're not in love with me."

Wilson smiled. "Well, for one you're straight. And secondly, you're too high maintenance for me."

House looked down at the table. "So you and Chase. This is for real?"

Wilson nodded. "Yeah. I like him."

House's brows furrowed. "Are you going to cheat on him, too?"

Wilson took a swig of his beer and said sarcastically, "Way to be supportive."

"And you're moving in after two weeks? You're not even out."

Wilson smiled. "I'm out now. And I seem to remember that you moved in with Stacy after a week."

"You only came out to me because you were forced to."

Wilson looked into his friend's eyes. "I want this, House."

House looked at him. "Okay." They finished their beers and House got up to leave. Wilson followed him to the door and House turned back to look at him. "Are we going out for pizza Wednesday?"

Wilson perked up. "You, me, and Robert?"

House wrinkled his nose. "No, you and me."

Wilson's eyes glanced down but he nodded. "Yeah, sure."

House had a hint of a smile and leaned towards him. "When you're feeling frisky at the office, make sure to put a tie around the door handle."

Wilson smirked and shut the door, leaving House on the other side of it. But as he headed for the bathroom, he smiled in relief.

………………………………

"So, do you think he's okay?" Chase asked as he took off his shirt and leaned into the shower to turn the handle. Cold water beat against the white tile.

Wilson mumbled over the toothbrush in his mouth. Looking at Chase from the mirror, he said, "He's House. When is he ever okay?" Chase smiled and took off his boxers. It had been two weeks, but that sight still made Wilson almost drop the toothbrush out of his mouth.

Chase put his hand under the water and, deciding that it was hot enough, stepped in. "He'll try to break us up," he said over the pounding of the water.

Wilson's forehead wrinkled and he spun around to look at him in the shower. "He's not going to do that."

Chase pushed the curtain back and looked out. "Don't bullshit me, Jimmy. And don't defend him. He tries to split apart anyone that he thinks will interfere with what he wants." He pointed a finger at him, water dripping off the tip as he said, "Especially when it comes to you."

Wilson turned back around, rinsed his toothbrush, and spit. "I never let him break up something I didn't already want broken up."

Chase looked back at him again and smiled. "Are you about to break into a romantic ballad about mountains and rivers?"

His smile made Wilson's breath catch in his chest. "It would be terribly off key."

"As long as it's naked and off key, I don't care."

Wilson took off his shirt and boxers and stepped into the shower. They stood facing each other for several moments as if they had never seen each other naked before, letting the water roll down their skin.

Chase lifted his hand and sifted his fingers through Wilson's hair. His hand slid down to his cheek and he cupped Wilson's face, asking, "Are we really going to do this?"

Wilson laughed softly. "Have sex in the shower? We're about to, yeah."

Chase's eyes smiled at him warmly. "Moving in."

Wilson looked down at their feet and chuckled. "Oh." He put his hands on Chase's chest. "If you'll have me."

As his answer, Chase leaned in and kissed him softly, barely brushing his lips against his. The water made their mouths slide against each other. Chase bent down and licked Wilson's neck from his shoulder to his earlobe. He moaned and whispered into his ear, "You taste so damn good."

Wilson slid his hands down Chase's back and down to butt. He pulled Chase closer to him and said, "And you feel so damn good."

…………………………………

_Chase and Janelle had been dating for a year and a half. Sex was still not often and had even become less. Graduation was three weeks away and Chase had been accepted to his first choice college for pre-med. _

_It was the night of the final school dance. He dressed in his only suit, the one he wore to Mass every Sunday, and picked Janelle up at 8:00. He kissed her on the cheek and told her that her soft, pink dress looked pretty. _

_They drove to the dance and swayed in the dark gymnasium. She looked up at him after about a half hour of silence. Her long blonde hair flowed behind her as she danced. "Are you excited about university?"_

_He let out a breath. "I'm excited about graduating."_

_She glanced away. "You're not going to miss it here?"_

_Shaking his head, he said, "Not really."_

"_Are you going to miss me?" She didn't look hurt. She didn't even seem curious. _

_He knew she was trying to bring up their future. "You're school's only an hour from mine."_

"_An hour can be a long way away, especially when we meet new people."_

_He pulled away from her slightly. "Do you want to meet new people?"_

_She took a deep breath. "I think that maybe we both do."_

"_Are you breaking up with me?"_

_Her body tensed. "We helped each out the past couple years, but we've always just been friends."_

_He let out a sad laugh. They had become close friends, closer friends than lovers. The only person he was closer to was Tyler. He and Janelle could tell each other almost everything. "You did help me survive high school, you know."_

_She smiled. "We survived together."_

_He hugged her. "Are you ready to go home?"_

"_I'm going to get a ride with Holly later. Go have fun."_

"_You too." He kissed her on the forehead and went over to the other side of the gym to find Tyler._

"_Hey, man." Tyler slapped his hand and then took a drink of punch from his cup. He had come to the dance alone and was standing against the wall._

"_Hey," Chase said. "Do you want to take off?"_

_He paused. "Uh, where?"_

"_Where else, T? Let's go to the pool."_

_Tyler shrugged. "Okay."_

_Ten minutes later they were upstairs above the gym taking their suits off. They could hear the beats of music underneath them. Naked, they laughed and jumped into the pool. Competing, they swam hard from one side to the other. Chase won each time. They finally slowed down and stopped. Laughing, they stood up and splashed each other. _

_After about forty minutes, they floated peacefully in the water. "Janney broke up with me."_

_Tyler stared at the high ceiling, slowly treading his arms back and forth. "Are you okay?"_

_Chase blinked. "Yeah, it's probably better that we end it before we go to college anyway."_

_He raised his eyebrows. "That's mature, man."_

_Chase splashed some water when he moved his hand out of the water. "You're going to be at university with her. You'll watch over her, right?"_

"_I should tell you something, Rob."_

_Chase ignored him and bent so that he would stop floating. He stood up and came over to him. "There's something I should tell you, too." High school was ending and it was time that he had told Tyler the truth before they left. _

_He looked confused and surprised, anxious. "What is it?"_

_Responding to the impulse before fear stopped him, Chase reached out and grabbed Tyler's shoulders and back. He leaned down and kissed him._

_Tyler struggled to stand up and quickly backed away. "What the hell was that?"_

_Chase couldn't breath. He looked down at the water. "I'm sorry. I thought that…Sorry."_

_Tyler quickly climbed out of the pool and found a towel to dry off and put on his clothes. He stayed close to the wall. "Are you a…a…?"_

_Chase wiped his wet hair with his hands. "No! We were just…I wanted to kiss you."_

_Tyler walked towards the exit. "Well, I don't want to kiss you. Stay away from me."_

_Chase came close to the edge of the pool. "Tyler!"_

_He put his hand up to make Chase stop talking. "I came up here to tell you that I love Janelle. That we're going to college together. We just wanted to make sure that you were going to be okay."_

_Chase licked his lips nervously. "I'm not okay."_

_Tyler looked at him strongly and said, "Obviously."_

_The doors slammed shut behind him, the noise echoing throughout the room._

_Chase dunked himself. His tears were indistinguishable in the water._

TBC


End file.
